The Troubled Mermaid
by Kalika Scott
Summary: A mermaid comes to land to find she isn't the only nonhuman in existance.
1. Chapter 1

Today was the day. I was going to tell my best friend what was going on. I knew perfectly well I would have to tell her who and what I was. That was a crucial part of the mess I had gotten myself into.

"Elise", I called to the girl ahead of me. I watched as the auburn head turned my way. Her sparkling green eyes met my hazel ones.

"Hey Haylee, what's going on? You look tired."

I blinked. _She can tell I'm tired? But the spell..._ "I had another sleepless night is all. I need to talk to you though. Not here. After school, by the lake." _So I can show you I'm not crazy._

"Sure Haylee, anything you want. What's your next class?"

Ah, School. The perils of keeping my secret in gym class. I will have to come up with some viable reason not to participate in the swimming lessons again. "Swim class." I pulled an unpleasant face. Mrs. Meyers was starting to think I was afraid of water. I couldn't exactly tell her I would sprout scales. Humans can be infuriating sometimes.

Elise laughed. "You? Swimming? You're afraid to touch water! I'm surprised you can bring yourself to take a shower every morning." Giggling, she waved goodbye and started to her next class.

I sighed. It was going to be a long day for me. Not only did I have the aforementioned problems to deal with, I had to figure out how to handle my one other friend. He seemed to have grown a little too fond of me.

_Ah well. I will cross that bridge when I come to it._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - let me know if I have anything I should improve on. I'm not sure where this story should go so suggestions will be cherished and seriously considered.

I sat in my math class next to Peter. "Did you do the homework?" I asked him. I took the time to admire once again his shimmery blond hair and his beautiful violet eyes. _He really is sexy. _I thought, not for the first time.

"Of course I did it Haylee. I always do my homework. Did you 'forget' yours again?"

"Hey! What makes you think I didn't do it this time?" I pulled out my math text and flipped to where I stuck my homework in it. Holding it up high, I said "Now apologize for assuming. I demand it!"

He stretched his hand over to grab the paper and I yelped as his hand brushed mine. "You shocked me again! Stop doing that!"

"What makes you think you didn't shock me?" I looked innocently in his direction.

The class quieted once the teacher cleared his throat. I set my homework on my desk and listened to the lecture.

The rest of the day went by quicker than I thought. before I knew it, it was time to meet Elise by the lake. I paused on my way and almost turned back. I really didn't want to tell anybody after keeping it secret for so long. _If my parents were still alive, maybe I wouldn't have needed to turn to a human. _I cut that thought short. Ifs never got me anywhere.

I tripped on a small brush and cursed under my breath.

"Is that you Haylee?"

"Yes. I'm coming." I rounded the corner and came to a dead stop. There, next to Elise, was Peter. _Shit. I can't talk to her with him here._ "Uh, hi Peter. I didn't expect you to come. I didn't even know you two were on speaking terms."

Peter looked serious. "We have to talk to you about something very important. It involves the Night World."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - I would like to take the time to thank those who have reviewed my story thus far.

"We have reason to believe you are in danger," Elise said.

_In danger?_ _Maybe I should wait and hear them out. _"Why would I be in danger? What exactly is the Night World and why are you telling me? I get the feeling I'm not supposed to know about it."

Peter walked up and took my hand. Suddenly, I felt as if my spine had become a live-wire. I blinked back the pink haze threatening to overtake my vision. I had to focus on what Peter was trying to tell me. "... why. They can find out who you are to me. We aren't allowed... witch and Elise is... cat... Are you listening to a word I said Haylee? This is important!"

Suddenly, my hand was dropped and the world turned normal again. I sat hard on the leaf covered grass and put my hands up to cover my face. _This can't be happening. _I realized exactly what all those 'static shocks' had been. Soulmates. Peter was my Soulmate. _Just what mom and dad were... why they were killed. Damn... _

I looked up when Peter made an exasperated noise. "Soulmates? That can't be... you're human." I got to my feet, bracing myself on a nearby tree. I looked past Peter. I couldn't handle seeing his face at that moment. Elise looked as if she were going to knock my head off if I didn't explain my statement. _Can this day get any worse? I just revealed I wasn't human. _Expanding my mind, I searched for anybody with a hint of magic. I whipped my head towards Peter and yelped in surprise. _He isn't human after all! But... if he isn't human and he isn't a mer... what was he? _Remembering the snatches of his earlier comments, I took a step forward.

"You're a witch?" Peter nodded. He looked as surprised as I was.

"So are you apparently. Why didn't you recognize my Harman blood?"

"What does your last name have to do with this? Besides, I'm not a witch. I sprout scales if I touch water. You know," I waved my hand absently in the air, "mermaids, right?"


End file.
